injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadshot/Suicide Squad
Deadshot/Suicide Squad can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack, or as a guaranteed pull from the Suicide Squad Deadshot Early Access Bundle, and the Worst Heroes Ever Bundle. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Basic Attacks The last hit of his combo ender has a small chance to stun, making him the second character able to inflict a status effect on combo-ender that is not mentioned in their passive (Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X can inflict damage over time with his combo-ender). Additionally, the second and the last hits of his combo enders both apply power drain from Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar or the Overpowered 5-U-93-R, unlike most multi-hit combo enders that only apply it on the very last hit. Passive A very effective and deadly character when used right. His assistance passive will only work with other Suicide Squad characters when they tag in (estimated 50% chance). When active, his icon will be visible and there will be a laser aimed at the opponent; it will trigger when one character uses a Special and his assist will temporarily disable the opponent's block, allowing his teammate's special to land unblocked, which consumes the assist, until the Suicide Squad character tags in again for another chance. Harley's Bag-o-Tricks consumes this, even if she picks non-damaging effects like power or health gain. If Deadshot's passive is active and Deadshot is tagged in, the passive will disappear. If the opponent tags out, the laser would always aim at the next character instead. Suicide Squad Deadshot Laser.png|Deadshot aiming his laser sight at Deathstroke. Deadshot SS Stun B4 Specials.PNG|While tagged out, Deadshot can prevent opponents from blocking specials! Deadshot SS disable opponents block when teammates uses SPs.PNG|A closer look at his symbol as targeted on the opponent. IMG_0525.PNG|A rare chance to STUN on his combo-ender! 78964C53-EDDC-467C-841A-CEAC480F6323.png|Deadshot finishes off his opponent. For aiming mini-games, Deadshot's possible damages are 100% - 149% - 199% - 250%, instead of the standard 100% - 133% - 166% - 200%, and the max damage zone is 50% larger. Gear Equipping him with the Gauntlets of Azrael and Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar (especially the latter) is very beneficial, since he has a 3-hit combo ender, thus healing and power draining for more. However, a much better setup would be to focus on his high-damaging Specials. Gears such as the League of Assassins Adept Knives, The Ibistick and the Heart of Darkness work very well for this task. Interactions Good With *Any of the other Suicide Squad characters. *[[The Joker/Batman Ninja|'Lord Joker/Batman Ninja']]: With the help of Lord Joker, Deadshot's Specials deal 20% Area-Effect Damage to the tagged out opponents. Good Against *'Static/Prime': Static cannot gain power if a special(s) land unblocked. Countered By *'Superman/Injustice 2': Superman's passive, if active, negates the block disabling assist from (tagged-out) Deadshot. *'Batman/Dawn of Justice': Simply put, Batman could still evade a special from Deadshot's "Unblockable" assists. *'Raven/Prime: '''Deadshot's SP1 can only knock an enemy out on the last hit, therefore making Raven a viable counter to him. *'Reverse Flash: Reverse Flash's infamous passive essentially makes him immune to Deadshot's high-damage specials, as well as unblockable specials from his Suicide Squad teammates. Abilities Here are '''Deadshot's abilities. Deadshot can chain his heavy basics into BOTH of his Specials, which makes him deadly especially when he hits 250% on the Target minigame. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *His artifacts are: Body Armor, Rifle, Wrist Gun, Monocle and Boots. *Deadshot is the fourth mobile-exclusive character, after Darkseid, Static & The Arkham Knight. **Deadshot marks the third time chronologically a mobile-exclusive character has been based on other media, the first being The Arkham Knight, and the second being Darkseid/Apokolips. *His character is portrayed by Will Smith in the movie. *Interestingly enough, both him and The Joker have the same gear effect, despite being different names. *Deadshot has a partially ranged light basic combo, making him the ninth and latest character to have a ranged combo, after The Arkham Knight, who has a fully ranged heavy combo, Cyborg, whose last hit of his heavy combo is ranged, Deathstroke (ALL versions) who has part of his light basics ranged, and Superman/Injustice 2, Superman/Godfall, and Green Arrow/Arrow, all have ranged combo enders. *His SP1 shares the same name with Cyborg/Prime's SP2, being "Target Acquired". *He is the third character to lack a Prime variant, after Scorpion and The Arkham Knight. *If both him and The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad is on your team, and if the opponent has at least one Suicide Squad character on their team, if Joker KOs that character, and if you were able to reach 250% damage on Deadshot's SP2, when the you take control of the defeated character, that character is able to reach up to 250% damage on their special. *Previously, he was able to share his passive with other characters that have special attacks involving aiming mini-games (can only occur if Deadshot hits 250% one time on his SP2). This made both The Arkham Knight and Deathstroke/Arkham Origins quite popular once again as it is not only easier to reach their "Sweet Spot" due to the increase of size, but the damage of their specials increased as well. However, they both have to hit 250% for both of their respective passives to trigger. *In Version 2.17, the timing of his basic combo has been altered making it very easy to miss his combo ender. It is currently unknown if this was done intentionally or is a bug. *During Superman/New 52's challenge, there is a chance for some players to receive a copy of Deadshot/Suicide Squad instead of silver tier characters. *He has the same base stats as Deadshot/Arkham Origins. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:BLOCK effect Category:Block Disable Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:3-hit combo ender Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Stun Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Gunners Category:Basic-Special combos